


Of Somewhat Awkward Support

by Diary



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Conversations, Friendship, Gen, POV Megan Wheeler, Post-Episode: s08e04 In Treatment, Pregnancy, Somewhat Fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: What if those yellow socks weren't the only baby clothes Wheeler received from Nichols? Complete.





	Of Somewhat Awkward Support

It occurs to Megan she shouldn’t have accepted the yellow socks from Nichols.

“I am capable of obtaining clothes for my child,” she informs him.

Giving an absent nod, he continues unloading the various clothes right on her desk.

She’ll give him this: He doesn’t seem to think she can't do her job so much as he thinks- in a better world, a (female) cop about to have a baby could talk about this a lot less carefully than she has been. She doesn’t need special treatment, and she tries her best to not need certain temporary accommodations, either.

“Hey, uh, is it appropriate to ask if you’re doing a water birth? I once helped deliver a baby in a bathtub, and um, I think, assuming I’m around, I should wait outside if you are.”

“I’m not doing a water birth, and my sister’s the only one besides medical personnel who'll be in the room with me.”

Nodding, he holds up what she’ll admit is an adorable bonnet, and if this little one (her sister knows the gender; she doesn’t) ends up with chromosome 16, all these socks, mittens, and ponchos will come in handy.

Coming over, Ross studies the bonnet for a moment before handing her a folder. “Cute. Detectives, you have a new case.”

“We’ll, uh, take your car?”

“I brought my umbrella today.”

She has umbrellas stashed around the station, and if Nichols and/or Ross know this, they’ve decided not to say anything. Sunscreen has been a hit-or-miss with her sense of smell lately, Nichols doesn’t have a car, and after she _threw up__ in her captain’s car_-

Walking is preferable.

“Lunch after? I found this blue-roofed restaurant that has amazing noodle soup.”

Finishing depositing the newest batch of clothes in her desk, she asks, “And does it have a name?”

“Well, I, uh, imagine so. I w-was more focused on…”

Tucking the folder under her arm, she grabs her umbrella, and opening the door, he continues his spiel about this waiter’s daughter’s oboe playing skills.


End file.
